The present invention relates to infant chairs or seats, and more particularly pertains to an improved infant chair of the type having an infant or child supporting fabric cover over a tubular or resilient wire frame. One example of a chair of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,786, which issued to William Lockett, III et al. on Nov. 19, 1985, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. The chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,786 includes a lower frame member provided with opposite sides connected at rearward ends by a removable cross member. A pair of connector flanges detachably connect terminal upper ends of inclined portions of the opposite sides of the lower frame member with an upper cover supporting frame. Thus, removal of the cross member and opposite sides results in a minimum volume configuration of the chair for purposes of transportation and storage. However, such disassembly results in multiple separate components apt to become lost, and also necessitates somewhat inconvenient reassembly of the separate components prior to use of the chair.